Falling for You (Mercy76)
by Xavirne
Summary: Decided to do a little one-shot while I work on the next chapter for Secrets. This one-shot is set in a forest as Jack and Ang are supposed to be camping. But, Jack being Jack, got them lost. Things get a little romantic when they reflect on their relationship, as well as their future. Cheesy, trashy Mercy76


**I feel bad that I haven't posted the next chapter for Secrets so I did this little stand alone one-shot instead.**

* * *

Backpack slung over her shoulder, she let out another deflated sigh. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Absolutely," he stated just as confidently as he had been for the past three hours.

"Then why haven't we arrived. You said it was, and I quote, 'Just up that hill, over past that lake, a left at the hollow tr-"

The words halted as his lips brushed lightly against hers. Heart beating at twice its natural speed, her cheeks burned a glowing red color. Averting her sapphire orbs, she nervously reached up to touch her ear. Lightly rubbing the soft lobe, the nerves within her veins fell silent for a moment as she played off the stress-relieving gesture as an excuse to brush back her long, chin-length blonde fringe.

"W-what was that for?" Her cheeks still on fire from the unexpected but completely action.

"To get you to stop worrying about how lost we are."

Turning on his heel, the handsome blonde marched backwards down the path less traveled. There, smack dab in the middle of his face, sat perhaps the most coy yet cheeky grin she'd ever seen. Upon looking at it, she swooned, completely entranced by him. He was the definition of the perfect date. Perfectly quaff hair, eyes so blue that the Caribbean would be jealous, and a body so well-trained that he could have been the People's 'Sexiest Man Alive' poster man for this year. It was a good thing that trashy magazine died years ago for there was no way in hell she wanted to share this soldier's ruggedly handsome good looks with the world.

Taking note of her stark silence, the radiant beau smirked. "Something the matter, Miss Ziegler?" He quirked a brow, hoping it might coax out the truth.

"That's _Doctor_ Ziegler to you, soldier."

" _Commander_ ," he corrected with a very tongue-in-cheek tone.

Falling silent, she wrapped her hands even tighter around the mesh material that built the backpack straps. " _So_ ," it was time she play the smug one, "we are lost." Her eyes dared him to egg her on. "I did pack my Valkyrie s-"

" _What_?!" He was no longer boastfully hiking backwards. Instead, he rushed forward to pat the bag that hugged her shoulders oh-so-snugly. "You promised!" There was a look of sheer disbelieve in his orbs, like she'd betrayed him or something.

"Jack," she flicked her finger into his taut pectoral. He was doing that dramatic thing again. "We both know that you lose all focus when _we're_ _together_."

"EGADS," he gasped, hands clutching his face in a melodramatic manner. "I would never," he cooed in that airy, dry breath of his. "You? Distracting!" He scoffed. "One hundred and ten percent!"

Lips falling back against hers, Dr Ziegler's laugh was suppressed. With the fleeting kiss ending, she brushed back another strand of loose hair. "You're a tease, _Jack Morrison_."

"Me?" Hand sprawling out on the black material that covered his military-trained and toned body, he smirked. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Angela _should-be_ Morrison."

She smacked him.

"I will _never_ be a Morrison." She narrowed her gaze, intentionally riling him up.

"Oh because that'll look good. Overwatch's Strike-Commander, formerly Jack Morrison, changes name at the alter to Jack Ziegler after marrying the smartest, most beautiful, most amazing, sexiest woman alive." That goofy grin of his snaked up on his curled up lips.

"I think it has a nice ring to it," she winked before twisting his fingers between hers. "Whaddaya say, love." She winked. "Are you a one Swiss Angel kind of guy?"

"I think you an Lena have been spending too much time together." He dropped their hands. "And you know I am an orphaned, Swiss girl who became the world's most respected doctor kind of guy." Cupping her cheek into his hand, Jack flashed her a grin. "Gotta make sure my baby doesn't have to worry about being alone any more."

Her hand wrapped around his. "So you're going to resort to stalking me."

"Nah," his nose crinkled. "I'll resort to marrying you."

"A soldier-correction, a _Strike-Commander_ , settling down with a doctor? What kind of fantasy are you living in?"

"The one where you and I have the best sex day in and day out. Where we have our own little piece of land in the middle of nowhere. Where we'll raise our thre-"

" _Two_ ," she corrected.

"Where we'll raise our _two_ precious angels. Our oldest, he'll be just like his mama. Wanna grow up to help people."

"And our youngest?"

"She'll be like me." He punched the air in front of them. "Rough and tough. A real rebel. She'll want to go into law enforcement, helping people in her own way by locking 'm up."

Angela took a step forward to rest her head against his broad shoulder. "They sound wonderful."

"What will we name them?"

A snort came from her direction.

"Wait... wait a minute. Did one of heaven's angels just... snort?!" Jack gasped while stepping away from his giggling woman. "She did! Oh lord have mercy on my soul for I think this woman just made me a sinner!"

Rushing forward, his hands fell in line against her hips. Scooping her up, Jack twirled Angela around and around in the air until their faces, or rather lips, met again. Swirling coming to an end, Ang looped her legs around his hips while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Finally, they were going to have their moment.

"Jack," she purred, "you've always been a sinner." She ran her hands through his soft, blonde locks.

"No," he smiled up at his woman, "I only started that when I saw my first angel."

Blushing, she butt her forehead against his. "You're a dork."

" _Your_ dork," he chimed. "Gotta be hella embarrassing," he teased.

"Oh most definitely. It's why I had to lie about my whereabouts this weekend. Couldn't let anyone know I was lusting for the most handsome man to walk into my sights."

" _I've got you in my sights_ ," he rumbled, voice deep and gruff, just the way she liked it.

Smile tugging up the corners of her lips, she felt at peace. This was what it was like to be in love. To be happy.

Jack released her butt, allowing her to slide back onto solid ground. "Now," he adjusted his backpack, "I really do think we're getting close."

"Oh heavens, Jack." She reached for her suit.

"No, no, no." His hands patted her down. "I got this."

"Got this?" She snickered. "How? You cannot fl-fl- _Jack Morrison_! Get down from there! _Jack_! Jack you're going to fa-"

"Good thing I brought my pocket healer!"

" _Ugh_ ," she growled while watching him climb higher up into the tree. "When you fall, I'm not setting your bones!"

"Uh-huh, _suuuuure_." He called her bluff. "You know you love me."

"I love you when you're not being an impossible idiot. I am perfectly capable of flying up there to find the cabin. But no, _noooooo_ , Jack has to be Jack and be the hero. Every. Goddamn. Ti-"

"I SEE IT!"

Her head shot up to the tree. He had climbed at least a good two stories up, if not more. "WELL?" she cupped her hands around her mouth to help carry her voice up to him.

"That way," he pointed in the direction they literally just came from.

" _Jack_ ," she shook her head. "You're an _idiot_." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she moved toward where Jack pointed. There was no way they walked past the cabin in the woods. They weren't that oblivious. Where they?

"Oh!" Her hands clasped in front of her chest. "I see it! You were right, Jack!" Apparently they were.

"YAY~" his voice still came from high above.

Turning around, she looked up at the man still hugging the tree. "Uh, Jack?" She started to laugh. "Something the matter?"

"I have discovered I am absolutely terrified of heights."

"So how do you plan on getting out of that tree?"

"I won't."

" _Jack_ ," her foot tapped against the forest floor. "Quit bluffing. I've personally seen you Halo Jump. I know you're not scared of heights..."

"But I am scared of falling out of this rickety tree!"

"You didn't have to climb it. _I_ would have let _you_ borrow the suit."

"WHAT?!" The tree started to sway, clearly caused by Jack's flailing.

"Careful, love, you'll fall if you keep shaking the tree."

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M AWARE OF THAT?!"

"I'm just saying," she shrugged coyly. "So?"

" _Sooooo_?"

"You're the 'Commander.' What do I need to do to get you down?"

"Call Winston. I need that ape to come rescue me."

"Yeah, no cell service. Not gonna happen." She said while waving her phone.

"I'm sure Tracer is spying on us. She'll zip up here and help me down."

"Hun," Angela shook her head, "Lena is in London. She's attending a ceremony."

"Uh..." Jack was running out of names that could actually help him in this situation. "Okay, so we need Rein to charge the tree and, while I'm falling, you can come get me!"

" _Jack_ ," her hand felt the rough bark of the tree he was cowering in, "would you be a dear and come down here?"

"In case you forgot," he dared to look down at the blonde on the ground. "Oh my god, Ang! What are you doing?!"

She flashed him a sexy grin. "What's it look like, hot stuff?"

"Are you really stripping?!"

"There's more where this came from," she playfully tossed her shirt to the side, completely exposing her lovely royal blue bra. "If you get down here, maybe I'll let you take this off," she chewed lightly on the straps of the bra.

"NOT FAIR!" He continued to clutch to the tree to dear life. "A boner AND stuck. Worst day ever. Gonna die."

" _Jack_ ," Angela was really starting to love this side of him, "what do I always say?"

"This hero is so going to di-"

A crack echoed in the still of the forest.

Not a second later, a blue blur flew past her eyes. Then came the loud thud, which was promptly followed by diluted moaning.

"Jack!" She sprung forward to see her partner all twisted in a very leafy bush. "Jack!" Her hands danced feverishly across his skin to find a pulse. Snatching up his wrist, she began to count.

"Angela," he groaned, "I'm fine. It was just a little fall."

"Jack," she squeezed his wrist, "that was _not_ little."

"Guess you'll have to patch me up."

"You're such an idiot," she groaned.

Letting him lay there, all sprawled out in that bush, she ran for her bag. Pilfering through it, she finally found a canister. It wasn't going to be as good as her staff, but it would have to do. "This will sting," she warned before shaking it and plopping it down beside her still-dazed Jack.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am?" He wore a weak smile on his scratched up face.

"To be alive? Yes, yes I am aware."

"No," he started to sit up. Hand reaching out for her face, he latched onto the taut hair on the back of her head, thanks to that sexy up-do she loved to wear. Pulling her in close, he glided their lips together. For a good few moments, they savored each other's taste. Smiling, he broke the kiss. "I'm the luckiest man alive because I have _you_."

Heart breaking, but in the good kind of way, she leaped right into that bush with him. " _Oh Jack_ ," she cooed, burring her face into the folds of his warm, soft shirt.

God only knows how long they stood their in the warm, numbing glow of the medical canister. They drank in each other, enjoying the peace and serenity that came with being in the vast wilderness. Even the creatures of the area seemed fixated on the couple. The birds sang their sweetest lullabies, the deer frolicked lightly through the nearby meadow. Why, even a proud bald eagle flew above them! It all felt like a scene straight out of a movie, but this was no movie. It was them. It was their life.

"Leona."

Her brows fell together. That name. It's been so long. "W-what did you say?"

"Leona," the smile on his face was faint. "I want to name our daughter Leona."

Fatigue washed over her, causing Angela to falter and fumble into a collapsed mess on the forest floor. Jack, pulling from the bush, rolled over to his crestfallen beauty. In seconds, he was consoling her, making sure she was safe and well.

" _Hey_ ," he caught her chin between his fingers.

She pushed him back. Darkness clouded her, plagued her. Consumed her.

" _Angel_ ," his voice sweet and full of love, " _I know_. And I... I just thought that maybe."

Her tears crashed into the ground around her. Silently, she sobbed, incapable of words or actions. Pain gripped her and drove her into this state.

"Shhh," he drew closer, holding her against her will. " _Angel_ ," his dry lips graced the tip of her nose. "We don't have to. I just... I thought maybe..."

Her hand slipped between his. Eyes rolling up, she looked fiercely into Jack's worrisome pair of baby blues. "It's..." her voice quivered, "it's perfect." The water in her eyes shimmer with bliss despite the sad frown on her face.

He forced a smile, not sure if she was being facetious or not.

" _Leona Morrison_ ," she let loose her held breath. "It's beautiful." Slowly the frown on her face melted away and was soon replaced by a hopeful smile. Head turning to the blue sky beyond the pine needles and oak leaves, she smiled. "Mother, what do you think? Leona, named after you."

" _Whoa_ ," Jack's hand fell endearingly around Angela's. "Let's not ask your mom for permission yet."

She quirked a brow.

"If I don't marry you first, my dad will kill me on your dad's behalf." The way he spoke and the way his face turned white made her begin to laugh. "What? It's not funny. My dad's a stickler for those kind of things!"

"You're cute," she cooed. Hands dipping behind her back, she released the clasp. Not a second later, the plush material of the bra started to sag, revealing a part of her that Jack had yet to see, to explore.

" _Angel_ ," he was intoxicated by her. "W-wh-"

She batted her lashes, a less than innocent smile crawled onto her face. " _Well_...?"

He was still stammering, trying to find the right words to say.

She laughed. "Oh Jack," she pawed at the ground between them before crawling over to him. "So well spoken," she teased. As she made her slow approach, he kept his eyes trained on her. How her breasts swayed. How her body moved.

Her hand playfully pushed him back against the earth. Mounting him, she smiled down at her starry-eyed lover. "Always so articulate," she teased again.

" _I love you_ ," he whispered while still memorizing every inch of this newly exposed part of her body.

"If you do," she dipped into him, "then you'd stop staring and start _doing_."

"I-I-I," his face was completely flushed. She was always sucking the words from him, making him at like the fool.

" _Jack_ ," she leaned her forearm against his neck. "We're both old enough to know we don't need my daddy's permission."

"I-I-I-"

She kissed the corner of his lips. "Whatcha gonna do?" She propped herself up on her elbow, perky breasts just inches from his chin. "Run? Like you always do?" She smirked. "We're in the middle of nowhere. You're hurt. We're technically lost. I think," she cleared her throat, " _doctor's orders_ , in fact, _we_ need to stick together. And to make sure nothing's broken," she pulled herself up. Hands reaching for her belt, she undid the loop before slipping it off. Reaching for her pant button, she smirked. "I'm going to need to give you a _full physical._ "

His heart stopped. The world stood still.

"Stop running, Jack." She cooed. "I'm not going to break your heart. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm not going to stop loving you. So," she pressed her lips forcefully against his, "please," she begged him, "make love to me."

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Regarding Angela's mom's name. I spent about 30 minutes figuring out what name to use. Eventually picked Leona.**

 **Leona. Apparently it's feminine latin for lion-hearted. Went with fem latin names because I saw that Angela is a fem latin name.**

 **We know Ang's parents passed because of the war. If Ang is anything like her mom, I bet her mom went down fighting, fighting to protect her little angel.**

 **If you recall, Jack mentioned that he wants their daughter to be a fighter, like him And Jack, being the stalker that Ang called him out to be, did some research. Looked into Ang's past and learned who her mother was. He fell in love with the name Leona and wholeheartedly wants to have his own little Leona. Not only because of the name's meaning, but because of it's relationship to Angela.**

 **So there you have it, the reason behind Leona.**

 **Here's to hoping Blizzard never releases Angela's mom's name. xD**


End file.
